justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:B**** I'm Madonna/@comment-27853193-20150708032949
I Make a Clean Lyrics for the song, enjoy: 1: Madonna Ooooooooooh Ooooooooooh (You're gonna love this) Ooooooooooh (You can't touch this) Ooooooooooh (Cuz I'm a bad chick) 1: Madonna We hit the elevator right up to the rooftop The bass is pumping make me wanna screw the top off Yeah, we'll be drinking and nobody's gonna stop us And we'll be kissing anybody that's around us 1: Madonna I just wanna have fun tonight (blow up this hit tonight) Put me under the flashing light Ohhhhh, let me blow up this house tonight (Gonna blow up!) Drop Madonna We go hard or we go home We gon do this all night long We get freaky if you want Na nana na na na We go hard or we go home We gon do this all night long We get freaky if you want I'm Madonna (i'm i'm, I'm Madonna) (i'm i'm, I'm Madonna) 2: Madonna We're jumping in the pool and swimmin' with our clothes on I poured a beer into my shoe and got my freak on The neighbor's pissed and says he's gonna call the Five-O If they show up then we are gonna give a good show 2: Madonna I just wanna go out tonight Put me under the flashing light Ohhhhh, let me blow up this house tonight (Gonna blow up!) Nicki Minaj (chi- cick chick move) Madonna We go hard or we go home We gon do this all night long We get freaky if you want Na nana na na na We go hard or we go home We gon do this all night long We get freaky if you want I'm Madonna (I'm Madonna) (i'm i'm, I'm Madonna) (i'm, I'm Madonna repeat) Madonna Who do you think you are? You can't mess with this lucky star Ohhhhh, who do you think you are? 3: Nicki Minaj Uh! Poured up with my nose up And that rosé up in that thinga I'm froze up with my stove up Cuz he eatin' like it's his dinner I run cause, I don't fall back Cuz I'm on track, I'm a sprinter I'm bossed up, I got 'em awestruck It's not a toss up, I'm the winner Be-b-b-beep-beep, chick, move Before I bang-bang with that uzz That's Miu Miu on my shoes Ain't got a thing left for me to prove It's that bottle service all night It's that pop and urban just right It's that "go hard or go home" zone hey, I'm Madonna, these girls know Madonna We go hard or we go home We gon do this all night long We get freaky if you want Na nana na na na We go hard or we go home We gon do this all night long We get freaky if you want I'm Madonna 2: Madonna Ooooooooooh (We do it like this) Ooooooooooh (You're gonna love this) Ooooooooooh (You can't touch this) Ooooooooooh (Cuz I'm a bad chick) 4: Madonna Who do you think you are? (Cuz I'm a bad chick) Who do you think you are? (Cuz I'm a bad chick) Who do you think you are? (Cuz I'm a bad chick) Who do you think you are?! Nicki Minaj "Go hard or go home" zone, hey I'm Madonna, these girls know